


Recruit

by papapapuffy



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: First Meetings, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papapapuffy/pseuds/papapapuffy
Summary: Mitsuru's first encounter with Yukari during the dark hour.
Kudos: 8





	Recruit

Disclaimer: not mine

The clock hit 12 and the lights in the dorm cut suddenly. It wasn't unexpected and didn't cause that much alarm to those awake at the moment. Mitsuru fiddled with the transceiver reaching down within herself to talk with Penthesilea. "I'm getting two readings in opposite directions of each other."

"Shadow readings?" The boxer stood up in exhilaration punching his left palm. The boy was edging for a fight, anything to relieve his current boredom.

"No, they're human readings. One is around the female dorms so I'll ride out there to help. I want you to take the reading near Naganaki Shrine."

"Oh, sure." The redhead didn't miss the slight look of disappointment on his face. Her brows furred and she frowned. Yet, she didn't voice a single scold towards him. Saving people from shadow attacks was just as important as killing them. He knows this.

On the bright side there was a chance that there was at least one shadow nearby. It was probably a weak one but as long as he was able to throw a punch at something it was worth the trip. With only two members rescue missions were pretty much all they could handle. Besides from quick peeks into the nest it was just too dangerous for the two of them to tackle; much to Akihiko's dismay. The rare times stronger shadows showed up outside the tower were far and in between.

After receiving the coordinates Akihiko left right away to help whoever wasn't transmogrified. The redhead carried the radio transmitter with her to her precious bike. Once that was secured she departed approximately a few minutes after the fighter left.

If only the readings were from others persona users that can help their cause. Then again it was a normal human reading that she picked up when she first noticed Akihiko. Once he had awakened his reading had changed. It felt stronger and more familiar to her scans; it gave her a sense of peace that she wasn't alone anymore. In the end it wasn't impossible that these readings might have potential. The leader always thought about how long must they be own their own? Though the repetitiveness of it made everything seem that much longer then it really was. Had it only been a year since she met the boxer?

The president shook her head trying to clear her negative thoughts. No, people are not to be seen in terms of interest. They weren't pawns no matter how desperate she was for the help. Plus no matter how hard it was on her she couldn't wish this life on someone else. She didn't want any more guilty feelings to swell up in her body. Despite the fact Akihiko was optimistic the heiress still felt miserable about involving him. Really ignorance is bliss to this nightmare hour. And each life, even that of some civilian she'll never meet again, is significant. Her father has told her that the bases of everything are people. And that people that can't benefit her in anyway are just as important. That's why they proudly do their best to help prevent the lost victims from increasing.

Connecting with her persona once more told her that she was close by. The person was probably only a block or two away. The student council member wanted to park and explore on foot but didn't want to leave the equipment alone. Would the person in danger hear the exhaust of her ride and try to find her? Or perhaps there cries of fear were being drown out from the bike as she sped by? Making a quick decision the leader parked off to the side. She drew her fencing sword and proceeded on foot. It was eerily quiet; so hopefully she wasn't already too late to help. Normally the student would be able to hear screaming or groaning by now.

The main road was empty only leaving the backstreets as the only options. Where they hiding? As she walked down the thin alleyways it didn't take long from sounds to reach her. Mitsuru couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was the noise of something soaring in the air then a lighter sound of collision. It was a familiar chain reaction of sounds but where had she heard them before? The sounds of strings being pulled at tension force, the fwoosh of air and the light thunk of impact... like an arrow? Archery...? Was someone shooting a weapon?

Drawing her blade closer to herself in defense she rushed forward without much more thought. Then she saw it off the other side of the main road. A young girl standing at the entrance of a thin backstreet with a bow readied to shoot. Past the tip of her arrow was two crawling reddish black shadows one right after the other. The archer let the sting go and the arrow flew a short distance and connected with the masked head of the moving mass. It was an impressive bullseye hit to the forehead area. The monster vanished and that arrow fell to the ground only to disappear under the impending second opponent.

A thought hit Mitsuru as she surveyed the scene before her. Had this girl purposely lead the shadows through a thin alleyway to line them up and take them out easily? She watched the girl with great interest taking in all that she could about this lethal newcomer. She didn't seem groggy or in a state of daze. Her accuracy to hit the target was proof enough to back that.

She was scared; understandable so. There were tears of frustration in her eyes but there weren't any signs of submission. The brunette clench onto her bow and reached behind her for another arrow. Only for her hand to find nothing left and even more frustration to appear on her face. "I can't die here!" The girl screams in aggravation holding her only form of protection like a bat. "I just can't die until I know what happened to my dad! Just come at me, you monster! I'll take you out this way!" In a baseball like stance she stood ready to swing her bow with everything she had. That probably wouldn't work on the shadow. Once the shadow crawled out there would be enough room to swing her bow. Each passing second was like a countdown to defusing a bomb.

Before the monster could past the threshold line between the two buildings Mitsuru announced her presence to the chestnut haired woman. "Let me do it!" The girl looked stunned as her attention turned to the long haired woman. Before the smaller woman could swing and potentially destroy her bow Mitsuru rushed in. With her sword extended she plunged it through the gelatinous body like a lance. The simplistic movement was quick and graceful. The evil blob disappeared with a ghastly sound.

Mitsuru lowered her weapon and relaxed her stance before turning around. The Sees leader wanted to seem as calm as possible. The smaller girl was already under a lot of stress and she didn't want to add to it with her tense body language.

For the first time they made eye contact. The auburn haired girl looked overjoyed and relieved at her arrival. "Thank you so much!" She rushed over and at first the heiress wasn't sure how to react to the enthusiastic welcome. No one has ever greeted the ruby haired woman with such a trusting attitude. The tan haired woman probably didn't know who she was.

The girl with potential was panting and obviously tired from her run in with the shadows. Regardless her lack of air didn't stop her from telling her tale of what happened. A frowned shone on the president's face as she heard about a boy who had fallen prey right in front of her eyes. "It was once human, I wasn't even sure if I should shoot at it. Was there a way to save him?"

The cherry haired girl didn't comment and remained unresponsive. The silence on her end caused the new arrival to stopped talking. Now the girl was feeling more insecure about the situation. Not only that but she was suddenly aware of how deeply the graceful woman was observing her. The stare was returned with a mixture of curiosity, concern and a bit of uncomfortableness at being scrutinized. A few seconds later Mitsuru blinked and realized that she had been staring rather rudely.

"Ah, sorry. It's just that you're very...coherent. I'm glad." More confusion showed up on her expression. Then Mitsuru noticed that was actually a rather weird thing to say without context. However, nothing more was added. The smaller girl felt slightly ignored by the taller woman who seemed to have retreated back in her thoughts.

This girl seemed perfectly normal and was even able to come up with a battle plan. The thought of this girl joining Sees made her heart throb in both happiness and pity. She needed to help Sees, her addition would be useful. Nothing was more important than stopping the dark hour. Mitsuru had to play her part well even if that meant using her and making herself sick with that thought.

The muteness between them was too much for the shorter woman. The russet haired girl just accepted her excuse and returned to a chipper mood. "Anyway, my name is Yukari Takeba."

Takeba? Her last name repeated in the older woman's mind like a thought that just wouldn't leave. Had she heard that name before? If so, then where? Then it hit her like a tons of bricks crashing into her skull. The chairman mentioned her name for potential awakens. He joked around with a questionable smile saying something like: "wouldn't it be fate if she was a user because her father used to work for the Kirijos."

The minor amount of happiness that was in her chest had completely vanished from existence. Now only shame and guilt remained. Thanks to her family this girl was without a parent. Mitsuru settled back into her negative mind set. How many people lost their loved ones that day? Not only was her dad apart of it but now she was too. It was unlikely that Takeba would ever transmogrify again -even if she didn't have a persona. She has to join now. At least it was safer in a group. There was no more hope left until everything was solved. The wine-colored haired woman tried to justify her intentions to herself.

Yukari stared at her with a worried face. It took her a moment to realize why she was getting that concern. How long had she been silent? It shouldn't take this long to introduce yourself after all. The heiress tried to regain her normal demeanor. "Sorry, my name is Mitsuru Kirijo."

The reaction was instant. The whole atmosphere around them shifted at a flip of a button. The moment her name left her lips all cheerfulness disappeared from the brunette's eyes. The long haired woman flinched, actually taking a step back and shifting her weight to that foot at the overwhelming inaudible distrust. She knows; there's just no way she doesn't. The facial expression Mitsuru got was like receiving a stab wound to the chest. Well, it's not like the unfriendliness isn't justified after all. With a shiver the taller woman tried to compose herself but still ended up letting out a sad sigh. "Let's get out of here. It isn't safe." Her voice lacked the confidence it normally carried. It sounded as if she was defeated in battle barely escaping with her life.

Takeba quickly excused herself to retrieve her arrows. Under the watchful eyes of the Sees leader she picked up her projectiles and returned. "Thanks for waiting." Mitsuru gave a small acknowledgement that the archer had returned to her side safely.

They walked back to the bike in complete silence. Yukari was glancing around in every direction purposely avoiding her direction. It was a little upsetting to say the least but the older woman never showed it on her face. She could convince herself that they were both on guard looking out for any creeping shadows. She really wanted to make haste back to her bike but didn't want to put Takeba through it. Takeba was still panting from the adrenaline of running around earlier. And above all, this was her first time in the dark hour. Even if she didn't have a run in with shadows her body still would be feeling the draining effects.

Her long digits danced over the transceiver's buttons. "Akihiko, can you read me?"

"Loud and clear; I've taken care of the problem over here."

"Return to the dorm; I have someone I want to introduce you to."

"Understood." There was a slight hesitation in his voice. Mitsuru could already picture the confident smirk on his face. He would try to play Tartarus off as a mere game in an effort to get Yukari to join.

The call was disconnected. She quickly glimpsed back at the archer who didn't seem too surprised to hear a boy's voice come from the radio. "Here, put this on." Yukari placed the helmet on top her head as Mitsuru put her own on. She mounted her bike and waited for the younger girl to do the same. With only a sigh escaping her lips the brunette got on trying to keep her skirt from riding up. She wrapped her arms securely around the taller woman who revved the engine. Unconsciously the younger girl's arms tightened around Mitsuru's middle. She was somewhat fearful of the bike. Maybe talking now would help get her mind off it.

"I'm a part of a group called Sees. On paper we're an after school club but in reality..."

**Author's Note:**

> Since the answer showed Mitsuru approaching Aki. I really wish that the prologue of the game showed Mitsuru approaching Yukari.


End file.
